Breakable
by Tempest Bound
Summary: Maybe there are reasons for him to be with her but he met her purely (on purpose) by accident. He didn't mean to stumble upon the girl people call freak or crazy when he brought that Pidove somewhere it could get healed.


_Breakable_

There's a challenge, a hole gaping up at them. So large and cavernous it's scary and just a bit awe inspiring, and maybe she wants to explore it when he says it's probably full of Pokémon that could tear them to bits in five seconds flat. No competition.

But maybe she's just as scared as him, but that doesn't change her courage to face the monster that stares at them from the dark.

And maybe she's trying hard to look strong, despite her porcelain frame and feather-bones that can't quite hold in a soul that should've been born in a body of iron. She can't take the thought of

_Not measuring up of_

_Not meeting the expectations of_

_Not breaking the rules that_

_Her parents set out for her when_

_She was still chewing on a bottle at night_

_And candy clouds_

_That her father would weave for her_

_Before bedtime_

And maybe he's been broken before and knows what it means to try and face that monster, and maybe he's trying hard to break the chain of lies he's crafted himself, to protect her.

He still hasn't told her. (He doesn't want to) He needs to or else he'll burst open and his sins will poor out and pollute the air she breathes and she'll go down with him.

And maybe he doesn't want her to see the full extent of his transgressions because he's scared that she'll leave on her own journey without him—leave him behind—and he'll be alone and he doesn't know if that's worse than being locked into his childhood room again for Arceus knows how long.

They have been together for (so long) a short time and they don't want it to end, because maybe their scared of their own ghosts and demons, who hang onto every word they say, ready to trap them in a lie and trip them up into thorns that poison anyone who touches them.

She's maybe a little too trusting and he's maybe not trusting enough. She'll help anyone she comes across, and he'll end up helping her help them but will secretly resent her when the person is someone against his cause.

Most people will say that a trainer that's too far gone and a king-only-in-name that's only too willing to help her along is a bad pair. She's a bad influence on anyone; he's worse. She's a sympathizer and aids the impure, even has a few on her team.

He wants to free all the impure and pure from people's grasping palms and fingers because they can't possibly see why all Pokémon are perfect that

_You can't disregard something because_

_They're not pure enough or_

_That it is something worth fighting for_

_And that's why he does and_

She doesn't know that he's part of any of this that he's part of the organization that can't let her have a normal life because she's special and she could mess up everything that he's worked so hard for under his father's guidance.

She could be the ivy that undermines his kingdom and brings his magnificent castle to ruins, crumbling it like dust and laughing because it was fated to happen and she was only helping things along.

Maybe there are reasons for him to be with her but he met her purely (on purpose) by accident. He didn't mean to stumble upon the girl people call freak or crazy when he brought that Pidove somewhere it could get healed.

Not the door that lead to the smell of fresh paint that she desperately tries to cover up because it masks the smell of nature or the neatly just-so folded clothes that will make her scream if it even shifts to slightly messy.

She needs order she needs control she needs safety and this is how she gets it. She doesn't control people or her eating or her Pokémon or her life. She takes pride in the meticulous preening of her house on the edge of town and waits patiently for the parents that will never come home. But of course she doesn't know that.

He (does) doesn't know it either, is terrified that Father will be disappointed again, tearing at his heart and mind and soul like crows that eat at his insides and fly away with beaks full of laughter and stomachs full of food.

The walls he's built, the magnificent kingdom he rules, is crumbling and he knows it's because of her, of her ideals and her determination. Somehow power is wired into those china bones, enough to twist his visions into truths that rip his masterpiece to shreds and she's showing him (_he's wrong_) he can't be wrong!

He's made too much effort too much research too many calculations and put it all into this grand design that it (hurts) burns him from the inside out so he can't be wrong. He can't.

She's stronger than she looks and she shows it when she fights. He's as strong as he looks but won't show it because he's learned that it's (_wrong stupid idiotic illogical)_ bad for him.

He'll go down in flames if he's wrong because his father tells him he's right and that he's destined to help his friends and he hates humans for what they did to them. He knows he's human but he's (_special odd freakish crazy)_ different and so he can understand the Pokémon and their pain.

But that didn't stop her back when they met.

* * *

**Tempest Bound: Hello, guys. Long time no see. Just a quick one-shot I worked on a long time ago, even before _Of Broken Bones and Forgotten Hearts_ was in the making. Just never posted it. So here ya go! I've been wanting to write a one-shot about these two. can you guess who they are? By the way, it's set in my dystopian setting of the game, if you're wondering, where, basically, any Pokémon with double typing are considered 'impure'. Hope you guys like it!**


End file.
